Instantly smitten
by MindyMN
Summary: Oliver Queen had a plan for tonight. He would go on that blind date, probably talk with the other person if they proved to be worth his time and maybe, just maybe, he would go even further. But to be honest, he was pretty much sure it wouldn't come to that, not even eventually. And his whole plan could go to hell as soon as he saw him.


_**Hey! This is my story for Olivarry Valentine Event. Sorry if it has many mistakes and doesn't always make sense, because I was in real rush. And believe it or not, this was supposed to be longer, but I had to make it shorter so I would get it done on time XD, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Oliver Queen had a plan for tonight. He would go to that blind date, probably talk with the other person if they proved to be worth his time and maybe, just maybe, he would go even further. But to be honest, he was pretty much sure it wouldn't come to that, not even eventually. No one could ever be sure with blind dates after all, right? For all he knew he could be waiting for someone completely not to his tastes or someone very annoying or rude.

Maybe it wasn't right to think this way, but after all this time, he could no longer afford to be this gullible. Part of him hoped that he would leave this restaurant with a smile on his face. But the rest knew the probability of that happening was far too low. And so this was his plan. Probably suffer the whole night, because Thea couldn't have let him stay home on Valentine's day just like that, and then try to forget about it as soon as possible.

And his whole plan could go to hell as soon as he saw him.

But at first a huge relief flooded him. The latter had made him wait for over fifteen minutes by now and although Oliver was in no rush, he would lie if he'd said it didn't make him worried.

Yet in the end, the door of the restaurant they'd settled on, opened and Oliver noticed him right away. And already during those few seconds, all his expectations had been crossed.

The man walked inside rather clumsily much to Oliver's surprise. The way he rubbed the back of his neck every three seconds indicated that he was beyond nervous, he was freaking out. And he couldn't be more terrible at hiding it.

It didn't escape Oliver's attention that the brunet was probably taller than him. But only a few inches. And if the difference was bigger, Oliver would never confess to it.

In the end, however, he stood up and glanced towards him, hoping that the nervous man would notice him and get the hint. It worked instantly. And as the man started making his way to him, he managed to trip over his own feet and almost fell.

The corners of Oliver's lips quirked into a slight smile. Something definitely wasn't right here. He hadn't smiled for so long. Why was it suddenly so easy?

No answer was given to him, obviously. So in the end he just shrugged it off and regained his cold yet polite look. Keeping it still, however, proved to be much more difficult than ever before.

"Please tell me that you're not my blind date?" the brunet spoke up as soon as he approached him.

Oliver's eyebrows lifted instantly at that. Whether it was out of amusement or wonder he had no idea. "Why? You have a problem with that?"

The man's eyes widened magnificently in shock. "No, absolutely not! No problem," he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck for probably the twentieth time. "It's just that... you're Oliver Queen."

Oliver pursed his lips and cocked his head slightly to one side. But he wasn't annoyed at all. Just amused more and more with each running second. "Yes, I am, and you are? Because I suppose this is how it goes on blind dates, right? We get to know each other's names for starters. Since you know mine already, it's only fair if you tell me yours."

A sheepish smile was cast across the brunet's face. That kind of smile, which caused Oliver to have butterflies in his stomach right away even though he hardly let it be shown on the outside. "I'm Barry. Allen." Barry lifted his right hand for Oliver to shake far too soon before he realized his mistake. Was it even appropriate to shake hands when this was supposed to be a date? Possibly, but then again how the hell could he know that? He'd never been to a blind date before and saying that he was losing it would be an understatement. Especially when his date was one and only Oliver Queen. And he was... well, him. And the way he saw it, this date could go only terribly wrong. There was no other outcome.

His heart instantly skipped a beat when he spotted that instead of shaking his hand, the billionaire boldly moved forward and lifted both of his hands towards Barry's neck. The gesture startled Barry to say the least. His heart completely froze, and a shiver was sent through his spine, stiffening all his body in the process. Was the older man going to strangle him? He couldn't do that. He wouldn't... do that, right? They were in public after all, weren't they?

But what else could he mean by that? Was he going to wrap his arms around his neck? Cup his face? Even though they'd just met? And would it really be so illogical and stupid if Barry had admitted he would let him do that? It was crazy to say the least. They'd just met and yet Barry felt so helpless and vulnerable as never before. Because this was Oliver Queen and that was definitely not the person Barry had been expecting to see tonight. He still couldn't believe it was true even now, even though the blond was standing right before him. The thought itself was ridiculous. More than that. It was insane. And yet still real.

And just before he would give in into the temptation to close his eyes, whether in fear or in the desperation he was feeling inside, he didn't know, Oliver's hands suddenly strayed to his tie instead. Now Barry felt even more embarrassed and ridiculous. The older man was fixing his tie like it was the most natural thing to do. But the truth was, it almost caused Barry a heart attack.

"There you go, Barry Allen. Now it's officially a date," Oliver claimed with a smug smile on his face and shook Barry's hand, which stayed awkwardly stretched out the whole time.

Barry hated how sweaty his hands had gotten in such a short time. And now Oliver fucking Queen had shaken one of them. Had he noticed that? Of course he had. It was clear just by the single look at him, even though the older man kept his look still and unaffected.

Oliver took his time in observing the man before him thoroughly and also repeating his name in his head just to try how it felt. _Barry, Barry, Barry_. And in the end, he was more than just delighted that he now knew this name and could continue to say it for as long as he dared.

It didn't, however, escape his attention how the latter was slightly shivering. His eyebrows furrowed as the revelation sprang into his mind. Had he made him this flimsy? Or would he be as coy as he was now even if Oliver hadn't been famous?

In some weird way, Oliver saw it as blandishment. He was used to making girls around him nervous merely by his own presence or by uttering a few words, but this was different. This was Barry. And for the first time in a while, Oliver felt lucky to have this effect on him of all people. He didn't even mind Barry's diffidence that much. To him it seemed to be far more adorable in how innocent it was, than extravagant or strained. And one thing was for sure - he couldn't get enough of it.

And yet he still didn't dare to hesitate for any longer and just turned towards the table and sat down.

Fortunately, Barry had managed to get his head back in the game at least in some small way so he followed the suit instantly and sat down on his rightful place, desperately hoping that everything would get only better from now on.

How utterly wrong he was he already realized few seconds later when the menu was brought to him. He was intrigued by the variety of food the restaurant was serving, but what piqued his interest the most was that they were the only things there. Only food and drinks. No prices.

Oliver, as cautious as ever, noticed how flustered Barry was right away. "Something wrong?"

Barry's head lifted instantly. Being the target of Oliver's concerned look left his heart no choice than to quicken its pace. Barry felt beyond fatuous by now. No matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't stop convincing himself inwardly that he might've misread something and that it was all his fault when in fact the truth was crystal clear for everyone. Any kind of alteration seemed ridiculous. He wasn't blind. No prices meant no prices. Just as more silence meant more awkwardness on his part.

"Uh, I'm sorry," he stuttered and rubbed the back of his head for the nth time, "but it seems like there is something wrong with my menu. There are no prices in it."

Oliver blinked and licked his lips quickly. Nothing would escape Barry's attention, would it? Yet Oliver could be attentive as well if he wanted to. He could clearly see how guarded the other man was. And although it was okay and understandable considering the circumstances, because Oliver was fighting his anxiety too, which was definitely the last thing he'd thought he would do today, he still allowed himself to hold hope that maybe that would change with time and the latter would relax a little. If not, then, well… he was screwed.

"I actually asked them to hide the prices," he claimed kindly and motioned towards his own menu which was no different from the one Barry was holding.

Barry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is that even legal?"

"Doesn't really matter when I'm the one paying for everything," Oliver countered and formed a smirk on his face, which was only a little flirtatious. Or maybe not just a little. Maybe a lot. "But don't worry, I don't really care whether I use up fortune on you or not."

Barry had to fight a hard urge not to duck his head after that. He was blushing. He knew that much even though he couldn't see his face at all. Part of him wanted to relish in how flattering that actually was for him. The way Oliver was talking with him. The other part of him, however, wasn't stupid and although his diffidence was definitely not getting the best of him, he could still recall a few things. Like the fact Oliver Queen used to be a playboy. That information was strictly laid out in a stone. Everyone knew it and there was no reversing it.

Yet whether it was still true, Barry had no idea. Iris could always argue with him about it for hours even. That the billionaire had come back from that island a changed man. Barry could imagine himself believing that. Or better, he wanted to believe that. Especially now when he was on a date with him. But seeing the latter so calm and okay with everything could indicate only one thing - he wasn't doing this blind-date thing for the first time like Barry was. And that definitely wasn't playing into the billionaire's hand for what it was worth.

But maybe he was judging him too much too soon. That was always an option. But one thing was for sure - if he'd been just accusing the latter wrongly, he would never forgive himself for that. Especially when he was fully aware of his never-ending crush he'd held on Oliver since his late teens. Oliver deserved a chance and Barry was more than happy to provide it.

"Who am I to fight Oliver Queen on that?" Barry innocently pointed out and awkwardly smiled. But secretly he was ready more than ever before to use this to his advantage. He'd been starving the whole day, which was slowly starting to drive him nuts. Because what would you call it if your hunger was so strong, you would be tempted to eat flowers they had on the table? It was excruciating. But the thought of having something delicious and way beyond his league made it a little easier to bear. And the chance to stare into Oliver's piercing blue eyes was always stronger and harder to fight back even if he could steal only a glance. And although he was desperately hoping those glances, he was dedicating him, were subtle, not even Oliver Queen could make him gullible. Just totally wonderstruck and astray from reality. But never gullible.

And as they were ordering their meals, Oliver couldn't help but frown. He understood why Barry was still amazed by having a date (the fact it was a blind one wasn't that relevant) with him of all people. Or maybe he didn't quite understand it, considering it'd been this way since he could remember. Girls had always found it very hard to look away when he'd come into the picture. But this time it was different. Now it was Barry. And every time the brunet had remarked who he was, Oliver's whole body had to stiffen. Why did feel like his name was an insult when it was coming from the latter? Oliver had no idea. It was just a fact, laid out in a stone, making it nearly impossible to change anything about it. He could only ignore it and hope they would both become more comfortable with time. But that proved to be easier instantly much to his surprise. The warm feeling inside him caused by Barry's constant stares made it impossible not to smile.

"But I still don't understand why you are here."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows slightly and tilted his head to one side, confused.

Barry's eyes instantly widened and worries he might've just said something wrong like always followed right after. He ran a hand down his face, frustrated, and let multiple insults on his account run through his mind. He deserved them all. "I mean I'm just confused that's all. You can have any girl you want. Or guy for that matter. And just one look might be enough for people to fall for you. But here you are, having a blind date with me. You've gotta admit that doesn't add up."

Oliver's gaze suddenly lowered. He pursed his lips as his mind immediately started pondering about this topic. He could easily say that he was just incredibly bored and wanted to try something new. It wouldn't be a complete lie after all. But it wasn't an ultimate truth either. And what was most important, it wasn't that kind of truth he would want Barry to hear.

Because they were on a blind date and that was making whatever that was between them very fragile. One mere sentence or a gesture could ruin everything without leaving any hope of repairing it behind. Oliver didn't want that. He didn't want to be remembered as the bad guy who ruined everything. Many people could see him like that and he wouldn't even care, but when it came to Barry, he didn't want to risk it for anything. However crazy that might sound. They'd just met and Oliver still wanted to make the best impression. Why that was the case, he had no idea. On the other hand, though, he didn't dare to mind that.

And maybe Barry wasn't like that. Maybe the brunet wouldn't let one mistake blind him completely. Maybe Oliver was just being paranoid for no damn reason. But he couldn't know that for sure. He could just keep on trying even though there was a huge chance he would ruin everything. Like always.

"Maybe those, who are instantly smitten, just aren't the right ones," he declared ruefully with a weak smile, still doing his best to avoid Barry's eyes. They were hazel green. He'd noticed that much immediately when he'd gotten a closer look at them. They were beautiful and spellbinding. But the way they would easily pierce into his soul every time their eyes would lock was just something he wasn't ready to handle right now. Especially when they were merely strangers.

Barry slowly blinked at that reply, but the shock was still apparent. He'd had no expectations before tonight, it was a blind date after all. But since he'd recognized Oliver, it was only natural to create a certain opinion of him and maybe have some expectations.

All of that, however, was now falling apart.

Because the way the latter had said it, so sincerely, but at the same time sorrowfully, was nowhere close to what Barry had thought he was going to hear tonight. That of course didn't help his stupid crush disappear at all. Even though it was merely one of those celebrity crushes people tended to have, it still became stronger. Because it was the most human thing he'd seen so far about Oliver. Whether that was a good thing or not he didn't know. But it was a start.

A warm smile formed on his face as he slowly lifted his head and let his eyes fly over to where Oliver's where. "Or maybe they are. But they just hide how they feel, because they are scared of rejection."

Oliver raised his head instantly and there it was.

Their eyes locked. And something inside them clicked. No matter how exiguous it was, they'd still felt it. And if nothing else, it definitely pulverized the need to break that eye contact. Like it was that easy.

And only after that Oliver let one particular thought enter his mind. He wandered back to how Barry had emphasized the fact he could have anyone he wanted. That combined with what he'd just heard from him... was there any chance Barry was one of those people? Those instantly smitten and daydreaming about him? Or was he just talking from experience, but regarding to someone else completely?

All these questions were just making him feel hapless even though he could hardly be more rapt by those hazel green eyes before him. Noticing every little detail of them was no problem. Those were making them perfect after all. And being able to see every one of them was a privilege right there.

And Barry was wonderstruck, totally lost and clueless on what the hell was just happening right in that moment. This wasn't him at all. He would immediately recoil from actions like this. That kind, which would make him totally vulnerable yet happy and calm at the same time. It had always been the case with Iris. And she was the one he was supposed to be in love with, right? So why was it different with Oliver? Had his crush happened to become much stronger than he'd thought it was?

He didn't know. And he couldn't guess either. Especially when it was so easy to finally relax, despite his worries and inhibitions. They were all gone now. They held no meaning to him.

It was just him relishing how penetrating Oliver's eyes indeed were. And how the light in the restaurant was reflecting on them. Creating the most perfect picture there was.

And then, much to their disappointment, that eye contact broke when a waiter walked past them. With that all those paranoid thoughts, worries and inhibitions immediately formed back and Barry felt trapped again.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat and started fiddling with his fingers or just doing anything with his hands, because that was who he was. Always destroying every piece of magic so there was no more left. And he hated it. Just typical. "You should probably hurry, because, you know, the clock is ticking."

Oliver blinked multiple times after that out of clear astonishment. Had he really just heard that right? _The clock was fucking ticking?_

He knew that far too well, but that didn't mean he was ready to hear about it on a blind date. His shock couldn't possibly be huger. However, not one inch of him felt insulted by it. He probably should've. His ego was being threatened after all, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be upset. Just amused.

He licked his lips quickly and furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. "Did you just say I'm getting old?"

Barry instantly stopped playing with his fingers, his whole body stiffened and his head lifted with widened eyes. "What? No! I definitely didn't mean that!"

Oliver blinked a few times once again and formed a slight smirk on his face. Something was telling him this was going to get even worse. But he couldn't make himself to stop it in anyway. Barry's flushed face was too spellbinding.

Little did he know that Barry was on the edge of having a heart attack. "You don't look old at all. I don't know why I said that. You're probably like only a few years older than me anyway, so you definitely aren't old." Four. Oliver was four years older than him and Barry knew that. Nothing on earth could convince him to confess to it though. That was one of the few things his messed-up brain was still realizing.

If only it could make him shut up about what followed too.

"I actually hope that when I'm your age, I'll look just as amazing as you do."

As soon as the words had escaped his mouth, multiple insults on his account echoed through his mind. Some of them he even whispered just to make himself feel better. It didn't work. He ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Why was he always doing this? Saying the weirdest things and giving the most awkward compliments. Because believe it or not, that had actually meant to be a compliment. In Barry's own freaky way, which he hated beyond imagination.

But then, when everything in his brain finally silenced, he realized something crucial. The blond wasn't laughing at him, nor was he indicating he wanted to leave in any way. There was just silence.

Barry lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes to see the latter smiling at him as sincerely as was possible. Barry was sure of it. How? Oliver's blue penetrating eyes were proving that much. He let himself be spellbound by the sight in front of him and how the light glittered in those beautiful eyes. He could barely get enough of it. With that the thought of his previous babbling quickly vanished from his mind.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Oliver claimed honestly, but formed a devilish smirk on his face nevertheless. Having no idea how it was turning Barry on. "And you don't look that bad yourself."

Barry blushed even harder at that and cast a sheepish smile across his face. Yet this blush was different than the previous one. Oliver Queen had just complimented him. There was no reason to feel embarrassed. Only touched... and actually pretty, which he hadn't felt in a long time.

Before he could reply to that, however, background movement once again interrupted them. Yet this time, the waiter came to their table and poured them wine. It was red. Barry's favorite color. Was there ever going to be time when such information would Oliver hold dearly to his heart? Or was Barry just fooling himself with naive hopes and prayers no one was listening to?

Probably the second option.

"Can I ask you something?" Oliver suddenly reached out to the waiter just before he would leave. The man in his thirties, probably, instantly nodded and offered the billionaire a polite smile. "Do I look old to you?"

And the awkward blushing returned immediately much to Barry's dismay. He ducked his head quickly to hide his reddened cheeks at least a little, even though he was fully aware it was pointless.

Oliver, however, kept his gaze still at the waiter, doing his best to retain his stoic look. It was working. He could see that much, considering the waiter had possibly never been thrown more off guard as that night.

"Uh, no, Sir. I don't think you look old," he stuttered confusedly. One would doubt his statement. He looked more loyal to his work and also more aware of what was demanded of him than trustful. But then again, Oliver hadn't asked him to know the answer to that question. He knew that answer far too well. His only goal was to tease Barry a little more. Therefore, he could call this a little win.

But he accepted the answer anyway and dedicated the man next to him a polite smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you. You may leave now."

As soon as the waiter left, Barry sprang and started moving with his hands around, frustrated.

Oliver would lie if he'd claimed he hadn't flinched at least a little right in that moment.

"What happened to 'I'll take that as a compliment' thing?" Barry blurted out.

Small part of Oliver started to question his move instantly. Had he gone too far by asking the waiter? Possibly. It wouldn't be the first time he'd overstepped something after all. He'd just thought he was more mature now. That obviously wasn't entirely true.

Either way, chickening out was not an option. He might've been desperate and too spellbound to think as clearly as normally when Barry was with him, but he wasn't that desperate. The trick was in finding another way how to solve this. He'd learned this long time ago.

"I just wanted to make sure, that's all," he claimed innocently and lifted his glass of wine, expecting Barry to do the same.

Barry pursed his lips knowingly. Even his anxiety wasn't that overpowering that it would actually stop him from realizing the latter was just teasing him. Maybe he should've feel offended or upset about it, but it wasn't that kind of teasing which was supposed to upset someone or insult them. It was a playful one. And when Barry realized this, the red shade decorating his cheeks even intensified.

"You actually made me sure about something too by asking that question," he claimed silently, part of him wishing the latter hadn't heard it and the other desperately wondering of how it would all turn out of he had.

Whether it was to his luck or not, Oliver heard him as clearly as was possible.

"And what's that?"

Barry managed to form a smile on his face, however timid it might look he didn't care, and lifted his glass of wine. "That you're much more unbelievable than I thought you would be."

Their glasses clinked, and Oliver was left with a puzzled expression on his face, but took a sip anyway. And as the sour taste of the wine spread through his mouth, his bewilderment caused by the man in front of him even got stronger. It was true that he'd never felt more vulnerable than right in that moment. Because wounds on his body could always heal, sometimes slowly, but they still would eventually. And those scars would always just remind him of how he'd gotten them and not how it had hurt. When it came to his heart, however, everything was different. He would always remember the pain, because the pain would barely ever stop. He knew that much.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to feel threatened by the brunet. They'd just met after all. And yet there was something about him, which Oliver couldn't exactly put a finger on. The thought scared him, but at the same time he felt like he was too deep in it to stop it somehow. Was it really possible for him to fall for someone so quickly?

"I've been known to leave that impression on people," he pointed out haughtily, having no clue why. Was he trying to use his playboy persona just to destroy any inch of interest in the latter? Or was this his way of being nervous and dealing with it with a style?

Yet Barry seemed to call his bluff, much to Oliver's surprise. But maybe that was a good thing, because if nothing else, it could mean Barry was finally starting to feel more at peace with everything in Oliver's presence. So much that it actually wasn't so hard to notice details anymore.

"I wouldn't be so sure whether it was always a good impression."

Oliver bit his lips and cocked his head to one side. Barry couldn't have been more right. But then again, Oliver not always cared what impression he was leaving on other people. With Barry he did, however. "And how about you? Did I leave a good impression on you?"

Barry stayed quiet for a little while. It was his small revenge on the latter for teasing him so much earlier. Whether Oliver had left a good impression on him or not? That wasn't even a question and he knew that. He could feel that from the way his heart would always start pounding rapidly every time Oliver had looked at him. And it didn't even matter how many times he would caught those beautiful blue eyes. There was no way he would get enough of that. But he still took his time in answering and also quite enjoyed seeing the latter so tense. Should he feel bad about it? Maybe. But then again, Oliver definitely deserved that.

"I'm sure someone like you wouldn't be swayed by my opinion," he answered and let his gaze fall down. He was stalling. He wasn't going to deny that, but it wasn't just about teasing Oliver anymore. It was only now that he'd realized that being in love with one person since he could remember had definitely left some damage on him. Especially when the woman in question didn't feel the same way. He no longer believed he could mean something more to other human individual. Because he'd always been the one falling for someone, never the one catching other people's attention. With time, he'd managed to accept that, especially when there had always been only one person in his life he wanted to get closer to.

Never in his life had he imagined that would actually change. But maybe, just maybe, it was slowly changing now.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He could no longer smile when the obvious downfall of Barry's mood couldn't possibly strike him more. Did the latter really think so lowly of himself? Why when he already meant so much to him?

"Your opinion is one of the few that I would definitely be swayed by. I care, Barry," Oliver claimed as softly and as sincerely as possible. Making the other one believe him was crucial for him even though he still wasn't exactly sure how to accomplish that. Oliver knew he wasn't exactly an open book and that it wasn't so easy to trust him, but deep down he also knew that betraying Barry's trust was the last thing he wanted. Especially when he didn't even possess it so far. And he wanted to show that to the latter. But how when even accepting it on his own proved to be hard enough?

Barry stayed quiet. He could hardly hate himself more after that. Why did he have to destroy everything? They were having fun and he was finally starting to feel relaxed until his stupid brain couldn't help but bring his insecurities back. He was on a date for fuck's sake! Why the hell did his mind insist on going back to Iris?

"What's wrong?" Oliver broke his train of thought and forced their eyes to lock. Then even more softly he reassured: "You can trust me."

It wasn't the lack of trust which was keeping Barry in bay though. Well... not just that. He'd really thought he was already over her. He had no choice after all. She was married. To Eddie. The perfect couple. And what was most important - she was happy. Happier than he'd ever seen her in fact. Yet his heart would still quicken in her presence, much to his despair. He'd just hoped his brain was more reliable on that. Obviously, he was wrong.

But then he tried focusing on Oliver. With how his eyes were mesmerizing, that was nowhere near difficult. But maybe it was time to stop admiring them so much. Maybe he was really starting to be weird. On the other hand, he couldn't help but wonder how many words he could think of to describe Oliver's eyes. Probably more than he'd ever had to think of. He still had this whole night ahead of him to prove his theory.

"Strong words for someone like you. I mean... we don't really know each other so far," he pointed out and lowered his gaze once again. He'd had to say something, because silence would make all this even more awkward. And although his words might've been harsher than he'd intended them to be, little hostility proved to be easier for him than telling the truth. He was just hoping it would convince Oliver to let go of this subject too.

Little did he know that Oliver hardly felt intimidated by that. But at the same time, he understood. Much more than he would openly admit. And that was why he wasn't going to pry into that. He might've been many things, but he definitely didn't want to be a hypocrite tonight. And instead of that, he chose to humor the brunet, for what it was worth.

"I think my son would actually like you," he murmured and pursed his lips in defeat.

Barry couldn't help but form a wry smile on his face. This was Oliver's way how to reveal some things about himself. As subtly and as naturally as was possible. And although Barry used to know quite a lot of things about the famous billionaire, now when Iris was no longer such a constant phenomenon in his life there was no time to have talks about him so often. Which was why the fact, Oliver had a son, genuinely surprised him.

"I didn't know you had a son. That's amazing."

Oliver sincerely smiled in return. He could finally say something he was proud of about himself to the latter. And for the first time in a while, he'd managed to meet someone who hadn't gotten caught off guard by this information. Barry was shocked, that was no question. But unlike those dates Oliver had had in the past, his smile was honest. He was genuinely happy for Oliver. That was a favor not even some people he'd known for years were capable of giving him. But Barry was special. And the longer Oliver was sitting there, the more he was becoming aware of that.

"His name is William. He's only ten and I guess he's also one of the main reasons why no one wants to be with me. Having kids doesn't always add to someone's charm even when they are Oliver Queen," he added with a weak smile. Maybe it was going to backstab him again regardless of how innocent and loving Barry looked. Maybe he was judging him all wrong.

Yet Barry did not even think of such thing. He just furrowed his eyebrows at that and let a warm smile play on his lips. "Their loss." However, that wasn't the only thing that came to his mind. Part of him wanted to say that he wasn't like those people out loud. He wanted to show Oliver that for him this date wasn't just a one-time thing. He didn't want it to be like that. Because unlike those people, he couldn't help but relish the warm feeling he felt inside when Oliver had spoken of his son. That one fact was saying so many things about the latter, things Barry had never known about him. And in the end, those things, those qualities, were the ones that mattered the most.

But he couldn't convince himself to say it out loud, not even to whisper it. Thoughts stayed thoughts and heart continued pounding secretly if ever so loudly. Why was it that he could babble about science for hours, but couldn't for anything in this world say something so simple? Maybe because it was not so simple after all. It was that kind of science he hadn't had the chance to completely comprehend so far. Yet he hoped he would one day. However long it took.

"I think it does add to your charm, though," he pointed out and cocked his head slightly to one side as playfully as he dared. He desperately needed Oliver to smile again. "As long as there is no Mrs. Queen to kill me on sight, I think there is no reason to worry."

And Oliver, indeed, chuckled much to his own surprise. Of course there were times he missed Samantha, even though she'd never had the chance to become Mrs. Queen. Yet she'd been William's mother long before he'd become his father. And that hadn't gone without consequences. Sometimes he would still feel tremendously lost in his son's presence, because he wouldn't know how to reach out to him. And those were the moments which would always make him fall even deeper than ever before. Those were the moments he wished the most she would still be there with them. But she wasn't. And although it hurt, there was something about Barry that suddenly made that pain easier to bear. He was trying to make him smile. That much was obvious to Oliver. Which was why he couldn't put a stop to it. Or at least not now. When the gesture wasn't doing anything less than warming him inside.

"I swear there is no Mrs. Queen waiting to kill you on sight."

Barry smiled at that and sipped from his wine. "You said that William would like me. Why do you think that?"

"Because you and he have one thing in common - you both have the guts to tell me to go to hell."

And this time it was Barry's turn to chuckle as lightheartedly as was possible without trying. This spirit stayed with him for the rest of the date. His brain finally understood that there was no reason for him to be so nervous in the billionaire's presence. Heart carried on being oblivious as before but that was another story completely.

They continued talking about anything that came to their minds. Their friends, their problems, their thoughts. Only Oliver's nighttime activities and Barry's powers stayed hidden in the dark. But even if sometimes silence struck them, it didn't take long before one of them started talking about something once again.

Not even their food could stop them from that completely. And as more wine was drunk, even more comfortable they became with one another. Yet neither of them dared to cross that line and drink too much. Because they didn't want to destroy the moment and also because they wanted to remember this night no matter what.

And after all the food was eaten (which also included some dessert, because Barry had quite an appetite, but Oliver found it rather cute than anything else), Barry managed to take a breath and found the courage he'd craved the whole night. "There's this girl."

Unfortunately for him, Oliver had been sipping from his wine right in that moment. After he almost choked himself with it to death, it was clear that there was no chance he would hide the shock those words had caused him. He cleared his throat painfully and wiped the wine off his mouth with a napkin. Only then he dared to look at Barry once again, even though he was one hundred percent sure he was blushing.

"You okay?" Barry asked awkwardly and just out of instinct brushed his fingers over Oliver's.

Oliver thought he was going to have a heart attack due to how his heart skipped a beat at that gesture, but he just shrugged it off and cleared his throat once again.

But inside, he couldn't help but laugh at his damn luck. Of course there was a girl. And just by a single look at Barry, it was crystal clear she wasn't just that. She was special for him. That was the catch Oliver had been expecting the whole night and still hadn't seen coming. And now when butterflies in his stomach were no more and his whole body stiffened once again, he was going to pay for it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," he nodded and faked a smile. But then again his billionaire persona had made sure he would be professional at that long ago. For the first time in a while, he was sincerely happy for that. "Please, go on."

"You sure? Because I can see I messed up. I completely destroyed the mood and you must hate me for it now, but it just keeps bugging me and I don't know how to stop it," Barry babbled frantically, avoiding Oliver's eyes no matter what.

Oliver leaned slightly forward and gently placed his hand over Barry's one without thinking. Because deep inside he knew that if he'd thought about it for even a second, he would never find the courage again. "It's okay, Barry. I told you that you could trust me. That still stands. Please tell me about her if it makes you feel better. I don't mind."

Barry slightly lifted his head, just high enough to see Oliver's penetrating blue eyes. Even with his fake smiles and kind gestures that could have been nothing but a sham all along, his eyes would always tell the truth and nothing else. And right now, they didn't differ from Oliver's words that much. The latter really cared that much he was willing to listen to his problems. But there was more hidden behind those blue eyes, wasn't there? And maybe if Barry's heartbeat hadn't been perpetually quickening, especially now when Oliver was holding his hand (when had that actually happened?), he would eventually figure it out. But like this, he only gulped anxiously and nodded in surrender. So much for being able to tell Oliver Queen to go to hell.

"Iris and me... we've been best friends since we were little. We know everything there is to know about each other."

"I sense a but coming in."

Barry weakly smiled at that. Yet the warmth radiating from Oliver's hand kept him going. "But there has always been one thing she never knew about me. I've been in love with her since I can remember, but she's always seen me more like her brother than anything else. Maybe if I told her the truth, some things would've been different, but I was too scared. I didn't want to destroy the friendship we had. Now she is married and..."

"And it hurts," Oliver finished for him and smiled weakly. Yet, not even an inch of pity was shown by that gesture. Or maybe it was there, but it was a different kind of pity. It was compassion. Because this type of pain was far too familiar to him. Some time ago, that same pain would bring him to tears. Now he could only inwardly smile that it was just another thing that made him and Barry closer.

"More than I ever thought possible, actually," Barry confirmed and let his head drop in utter sorrow. However, words were one thing and emotions and his inner thoughts a completely another one. Was it sorrow from broken heart he was feeling or a complete disappointment in himself because he'd brought this topic and forced Oliver to listen to his problems? Any question would be easier to answer. But like this, he could only feel hapless.

"I would know," Oliver sadly pointed out and let go of Barry's hand. Even though that move was causing no pleasure, he knew it was better this way. Before it would actually get awkward.

It was only shame that he couldn't notice how Barry tensed once again after the loss of the contact they held. Ever so little and yet so powerfully overwhelming. Capability like that should be illegal.

"You would?"

Oliver had to chuckle slightly when his eyes connected with Barry's unbelieving gaze. Even after all these years it was still hard to believe that he, the heartbreaker, could actually have his heart shattered into pieces as well. World's cruelest irony there was, that was for sure. "We were engaged, actually, but a couple of things happened which complicated everything and one day she gave me back the ring and... I still have it. Humiliating, isn't it? For someone like me."

Barry smiled softly right away, but he could hardly hide his amazement. Just the way Oliver looked while confessing to this, so sincere but vulnerable at the same time, was enough to convince him that breaking this guy's heart was nothing less than a crime. Of course Barry understood some people were not meant to be, but right now, he still had every right to naively believe he would never let go of an engagement ring like that. Because having those gullible beliefs and thoughts would never be embarrassing or stupid. Not at first. They would always be a privilege. The privilege that would make him the happiest man alive if they'd proved to be real and true. And if they were indeed like that, just gullible and stupid, like they were with Iris in his case, he could only hope that would change one day.

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all. In a good way, actually," Barry admitted timidly. However, when Oliver lifted one of his eyebrows and let the corners of his lips quirk into a slight smirk, Barry's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

"Not that I'm glad you got your heart broken like that. It's awful and no one should go through that." _Especially no one as perfect as you should_ , Barry inwardly pointed out and then mentally slapped himself. He was falling way too deeper, and it was still getting more difficult to cope with that. But that was on Oliver too. If Barry could find even one tiny bad thing on the older man, everything would be much easier. But so far Oliver didn't have any and although part of him was in seventh heaven thanks to that, the other part of him was getting more desperate with each second. Hence the reason why he was babbling.

In the end, however, he just sighed and ran a hand down his face. Did it make him feel better? Nope. But believe it or not, it was what was needed to help his brain function again. And suddenly he became much more aware of what was coming out of his mouth. For better or worse.

"I mean, experiencing hurt and disappointment does quite a lot of things to us. And above anything else, I think it makes you more human, which is something, I'd say, only the lucky people get to see when it comes to you." A warm smile started playing on his lips and his eyes glittered with sparkles. Oliver would lie if he'd said that sight like that hadn't made his heart skip a beat. "And I'm happy to be one of them."

After hearing those words, Oliver could hardly feel more touched. His heart was fluttering so strongly, his breathing was starting to find it difficult to keep the pace. The butterflies in his stomach weren't much of a help either, because with every look the latter dedicated him, their power only intensified. There was no way he would stop smiling after that. Or blushing on that matter. However embarrassing or compromising that might be, he didn't care, because Barry made him feel this way. He was the reason why'd he lost the better part of control he'd held over his body. And instead of feeling even more vulnerable, Oliver felt happy and younger too. Because after Felicity, he'd refused to hold any hopes someone else would ever have such power over him. Now it was no secret to him that he'd never been more grateful for being wrong all along.

His eyes darted from Barry's hazel green eyes to his lips. The temptation to connect them with his own had never felt harder to contain, but he managed resist eventually and focused on those glittering eyes before him instead. Were those dilated pupils he was seeing? He hoped so. With all his heart.

"That means a lot, Barry," he softly murmured and then chuckled when Barry's cheeks reddened brightly. Was it even possible for the latter to become even more beautiful? Oliver couldn't doubt that. Especially not when he'd already been proved wrong so many times about this that he'd lost count a long time ago. "I wished I could help you, though."

"You are helping," Barry interjected and shook his head. The sincerity illuminating from his hazel green eyes was enough to calm the man before him. But then again, when had even more soothing words done some damage? "Just you being here and talking with me is good enough for me. I mean, you could've made up some excuse and left a lot sooner if you wanted it to. And I wouldn't hold any grudge against you, because that's how it's done, isn't it? With blind dates anyway. But you didn't. You're still here and for what's it worth, it made me feel better." _Better_. That was the biggest understatement right there. Many people had tried to help him with his never-ending love for Iris. None of them had succeeded as much as Oliver had. The blond had had only one night for that so far, but he'd proved that was no problem for him. That actually only reassured Barry that there was possibly nothing Oliver wasn't good at. And if there was, his determination to find out about it someday only heightened. And what was more important, it was what made him finally realize that maybe that love, that crush he had on Iris, was not so never-ending after all.

Oliver smiled and shook his head unbelievingly. "You could've done the same, you know? Make up some excuse, leave and never turn back."

"I could, but how bold would that actually make me?" Barry chuckled and sipped from his wine.

"Just as bold as it would make me if I did the same," Oliver promised and cast a reassuring smile across his face. Because he wanted the latter to believe him no matter what. That it didn't matter he was Oliver Queen. That being in Barry's presence meant just as much to him as it meant to the latter to be in his presence. A clear privilege. Or at least that's what his broken heart hoped for. Because that was what he could do - hope. He couldn't be sure or know, just hope and believe. And that was something he'd lost desire to do a long time ago. Now he'd found it again. All thanks to Barry.

"Not many people would see it as you do," Barry pointed out and pressed his lips together in doubt. Sometimes it was getting difficult for him to hope in things like these. Because he'd always been the person running for others and not the one others would chase anytime. Back then, he'd never even yearned for that kind of attention from people he'd known. Only from Iris. But now the tables have turned so tremendously, he could still hardly believe it.

Never in his dreams he'd imagined that someone like Oliver would see him so differently. And it wasn't just his fame and wealth that made Barry confused. At the beginning, it had been, but not anymore. Because if tonight taught him anything, it was that there was much more behind those beautiful blue eyes and charming smile than he'd ever thought. The truth was, Barry could be hardly more wonderstruck. The latter had listened to every word he'd said that night, every topic Barry had chosen to talk about without saying anything in protest. The blond was nothing like the gossip magazines had claimed him to be. Even now after the island they still could find some dirt on him and used it to their advantage no matter how wrong it was.

Now Barry could finally see for himself that they couldn't be farther from the truth. The latter was kind, understanding and patient, polite, with a great sense of humor. Even if he'd decided to tease him from time to time, Barry couldn't see it as a bad thing when in fact it was cute. So much actually that he could enthuse about it for hours.

Which was why he was beyond grateful by now that he'd decided to go to this blind date after all. There had been doubts, but they were all forgotten now. All that remained was clear joy caused by how comfortable Barry felt in Oliver's presence. Was this really how Oliver felt too? And if yes, was there a chance he'd been only daydreaming about this all along?

A single touch brought him back from his trance and tore down his train of thought. Oliver was once again holding his hand and looking directly into his eyes. Those dilated pupils held such an overpowering light inside that Barry couldn't help but froze instantly. Even the need to shake faded out without him noticing. And although he couldn't move nor speak, the sight itself was soothing him so much, he had no reason to be afraid.

"Their loss," Oliver certainly claimed without any inch of doubt hidden behind his words. The man was one hundred percent sure and Barry felt like he could spring in joy. _Their loss_. The same words he'd said earlier that night. And something was telling him it wasn't just a coincidence Oliver had used them of all he could've.

But why did he feel after repeating those words over and over again in his head like a single word could make his heart open? Because yes, technically, those were two words and he knew that far too well. Not even anxiety could take the ability to count from him, but the meaning behind them was still enough to send him to his cloud nine and make him wish he could stay there forever. Now his heart was open and beating much wildly than ever before. And he willingly let it, because feeling like this finally didn't seem to be just a burden. Butterflies in his stomach finally weren't something he should be ashamed of. And that was a victory right there.

After that it didn't take long before they finished all the wine they had left and Oliver payed for everything, just as he'd promised to. Even then Barry still had no idea how much that dinner had actually cost the latter, because Oliver had made sure he would be the only one who knew.

When Barry dared to protest, however, Oliver already had prepared a smooth move on how to dodge him. If Barry really wanted to repay that to him, at least the two of them had an excuse to go on another date. Oliver actually didn't mind he had to pay for tonight. It was an honor, but if they had at least one reason to meet again, he could hardly complain.

And Barry couldn't help but giggle at that, because he'd been determined to meet with Oliver again almost from the beginning and he definitely had more reasons for that than this. But it still made him laugh, which was a nice gesture regardless.

After that, the two of them had decided to take a short walk before separating ways. Numbers had been already exchanged, but neither of them wanted to leave just yet. However, when it came to Barry, he was once again losing it. He could no longer enjoy the last minutes of their time spent together when he couldn't stop pondering about the possibilities of how this night could end.

The thing that most troubled him was whether or not there was a chance Oliver would kiss him. Because he would lie if he'd said a thought like that hadn't crossed his mind. In fact, the desire to initiate such contact on his own was getting stronger with each passing second. On the other hand, maybe it was too soon for something like that after one blind date. Maybe Oliver didn't want to kiss him just yet. Maybe he wasn't ready for it himself.

Either way, Barry's anxiety was quickly reaching new and larger measures. It crossed all lines eventually, because before he knew it, he bit his nether lip so strongly and harshly, it began to bleed right away and couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted it to. Now that was embarrassing. But at least it solved his tiny problem. There was no way Oliver would kiss him now, was there?

And unfortunately for him, it didn't take long before the attentive Oliver noticed it.

"Why do I have the feeling you did that on purpose?" he wondered teasingly. However, when the man next to him only blushed in embarrassment and let his head drop slightly, the realization struck him immediately. Yet there was no way he would be mad at him for that. Sure, he'd hoped he would steal at least one simple kiss, but he was far too spellbound by now to let this ruin his mood. If they really were meant to be something more than just each other's blind dates, then they would find their way back to one another one day. Oliver was determined to make sure such day would come. However long it took.

But before any more words would escape from his mouth, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Barry's warm and reddened cheek. His joy even intensified when the latter slowly lifted his head and touched the same cheek with the tips of his fingers ever so tenderly.

"Now we have another reason to meet again, don't we?" he whispered lovingly into Barry's ear and didn't even wait for any sort of answer. With a charming smile playing on his lips he started walking backwards with his eyes still connected with Barry's hazel green ones.

"I'll see you, Barry Allen."

Barry could only smile sheepishly in return, but deep inside he more than just agreed with the latter. They would see each other again. That was for sure.

Now he could only laugh at himself. He'd gone from nervously pacing back and forth in his room before coming here to nervously biting his nether lip so much that it actually started bleeding. And somewhere in between, he'd managed to fall in love. If that wasn't ridiculous, he wasn't sure what was. But at the same time, he no longer cared. Because the fact Oliver had kissed him on his cheek either way was enough to erase that thought from his mind for good.

Eventually, he forced his legs to start moving forward and after a few more steps (eight, because of course he'd counted them) he turned around to look at Oliver for one final time. Incredible joy flooded him as soon as he realized the latter had turned around exactly at the same time. They both chuckled at that and then continued to walk.

Barry remained blushing and glowing even after he'd begun his long run back to Central City. With the warmth inside him just as strong as before, he'd lied down on his bed and slowly fell asleep with thoughts of Oliver firmly attached to his mind. But he could hardly complain. Because he was smitten. And there was nothing that could make him let go of a feeling like that.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to leave a review as always!_**


End file.
